


Проклятие

by treibsand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, по фильму
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано по заявке с бестиария<br/>Дерек/Стайлз. Проклятие по фильму Леди-Ястреб, 1985 г. Полных солнечных затмений в Бэкон-хилз не будет лет 30-50. Дитон и Скотт помогают по мере возможностей.</p><p>pippa-love с tumblr сделала к этому фику прекрасное<br/></p><address>http://pippa-love.tumblr.com/post/32394500438/sterek-au-au-meme-on-this-adorable-fic</address>
            </blockquote>





	Проклятие

Слышится возня, крики, что-то падает, кто-то ругается и вот на экране появляется изображение. Видно только нос Стайлза, затем только глаз и вот он появляется на экране нормально. Скотт присутствовал при записи, так что сейчас ему можно не слушать. Скотт следит за Дереком, после проклятия, точнее, после того как они перестали паниковать (Стайлз), ломать, крушить и бегать по лесу (Дерек), перечитывать тонны древних книг (Дитон, Стайлз, Эллисон и Питер) и хоть примерно выяснили, что случилось, главной задачей Скотта стало следить за Дереком и Стайлзом. Сейчас январь 2018 года. Скотт смотрит на экран. Стайлз выглядит кошмарно, худой, бледный, осунувшийся. Он не видел солнца уже пять лет, хотя, им всем и кажется, что с тех пор прошла целая вечность.

\- Дерек, послушай, это реальное, научно обоснованное решение нашей проблемы. Дитон где-то откопал этот очередной огромный средневековый фолиант. Мы полгода его переводили, я сам себе премию готов за это дать. Так вот там была описана история, похожая на нашу. “Всегда быть вместе и никогда не быть вместе”. Девушка превращалась днем в ястреба, а парень ночью в волка. Их проклял какой-то спятивший от любви к девушке епископ. Они сняли это проклятье, Дерек. Сняли!

У Стайлза горят глаза, когда он говорит это и, кажется, он готов пустить в пляс от счастья. Скотт видит, как Дерек закатывает глаза и слышит, как он шепчет “Это всего лишь очередная легенда, Стайлз. Просто сказка”, но также чувствует, что он подобрался, как зверь. Приготовился. Стайлз в это время стал трясти какими-то листами перед камерой.

\- Вот, что нам надо сделать. Следующее полное солнечное затмение будет 2 июля 2019 года. Нам придется, конечно, тащится черт знает куда. Вот я зачитаю “Область наилучшей его видимости попадает в экваториальные и тропические широты южного полушария. Максимума затмение достигает в точке с координатами 17.4° южной широты, 109° западной долготы, длится в максимуме 4 минуты 33 секунды”. Наверно, придется нанимать лодку или корабль. Знаешь, чтобы наверняка все сработало, лучше находится в максимуме.

Стайлз убрал все листы, теперь видно только его лицо. Скотт не видел столько жизни в своем друге уже очень давно.

\- Дерек, но нам нужна эта сучка. Она нужна нам живой. Помнишь, ты мне обещал. В книге написано, что Изабо и Наварро предстали перед епископом в момент, когда день стал ночью и проклятье было разрушено. Наложивший проклятье человек, должен находится рядом. Я дам распечатки Скотту, ты сам все прочитаешь. Это наш шанс, Дерек. – слышно как ломается голос у Стайлза, и Дерек в этот момент медленно закрывает глаза – Возможно единственный, который у нас есть.

Скотт передает распечатки Дереку. Листов очень много, но Дерек не собирается их сейчас читать. Скотт спрашивает, что он думает по поводу плана Стайлза. Дерек говорит, что сделает все, о чем попросит его Стайлз. Что сделает для него абсолютно всё.

Бывают ночи, когда Скотт ложится рядом с Эллисон, обнимает её, чувствует её тепло. Дышит ей. Он думает, а если бы это случилось с нами, как бы я жил все эти годы без неё? А потом Эллисон поворачивается, обнимает его в ответ, целует и говорит, что все будет хорошо, Скотт. Все обязательно будет хорошо. Спи.

Первый срыв был у Стайлза через 241 день после первого превращения. Стайлз с тех любит повторять “я был спокоен 240 дней после того, как моя жизнь превратилась в гребанный цирк, теперь я имею право на всё” и после этого делает какую-нибудь глупость. Покупает аппарат, который делает сахарную вату или напивается в хлам и садится за руль. На 241 день он сделал последнее.

Скотт иногда любит вспомнить, как всё начиналось. Стайлз продумал все. Он сообразил записывать на видеокамеру послания друг для друга. Он сам рассказал и даже показал шерифу их проклятье. Он смог наладить свою жизнь, на последние полгода старшей школы перевелся на домашнее обучение. Его мать помогла сделать нужное врачебное заключение от психолога. Стайлза никогда не считали достаточно психически стабильным в школе и ни у кого не возникло никаких вопросов. Шериф в это время пристроил Дерека на работу в полицейский участок. Время шло, Стайлз поступил в колледж на дистанционное заочное обучение. На филологический, специализация древние и мертвые языки. Он выучил галльский, латинский, древнегреческий, футарк и руны. Все ночи напролет Стайлз читал и переводил. Дитон, Эллисон и Питер постоянно поставляли ему отсканированные копии разных древних, средневековых, современных книг или сами книги. Через три года Стайлз уже знал сотни проклятий и сотни способов избавиться от них (что спасло немало жизней), но он так и не знал самого главного, как разрушить их проклятие. Дерек стал заместителем шерифа Бикон Хиллз. Стайлз никогда не говорил, каково это превращаться каждый день на рассвете в птицу, а на закате обратно в человека и ничего об этом не помнить. Скотт никогда не спрашивал, потому что прекрасно знал, как это паршиво.

Иногда все это становится практически не выносимо и тогда Скотт уходит. Отчаянье имеет свой запах и дом Стилински, за столько лет пропитался им насквозь. Он уходит не надолго, когда на три дня, когда на неделю, но Скотт всегда возвращается. Есть одно воспоминание, которое всплывает в его памяти стоит ему подумать о Стайлзе и Дереке. Одной из их бесконечных ночей он увидел, как Стайлз сидел, облокотившись на свою кровать, волк лежал рядом, его голова покоилась на его коленях у Стайлза, он плакал, и Скотт готов поклясться, что волк плакал вместе с ним. Скотт видел и гораздо более яростные проявления чувств, видел как Стайлз бил и пинал волка, прогоняя его, а тот в ответ только лизал ему руки, видел, как Дерек кидал камни в ястреба и орал, что ненавидит его. Видел, как Дерек плакал, глядя на видеозапись Стайлза, после происшествия на мосту. Видел, как Стайлз будучи, человеком закрывал своим телом волка и многое-многое другое, отчего вставал ком в горле и хотелось выть. Но именно той ночью Скотт понял насколько безгранична их тоска.

Сейчас, когда на горизонте появился шанс, так странно вспоминать, как они с Шерифом и Дереком пытались выследить ведьму наложившую проклятье. У них не было ничего, кроме уверенности Дерека в том, что это его вина. Проклятье наложили именно на него. Они досконально изучили биографию Дерека. Он рассказал ему и шерифу всё, но никаких зацепок они так и не сумели найти. И вот после всех этих лет, 14 июля 2016 ему просто позвонил Дитон и сказал приехать. Одному. Скотт приехал. В подвале клинике, в кругу из каких-то пиктограмм и прочих непонятных ему символов сидела мисс Морелл. Их бывший школьный психолог.  
Дитон сказал, он просто понял, что это она. Она что-то сказала, что-то неосторожное, что-то чего она не могла и не должна была знать. Ночью того же дня, Скотт привел к ней Стайлза и это была его ошибка. Морелл сказала, что будет говорить только со Стайлзом. Наедине. Он никогда этого себе не простит.

21 июля 2016 года. Скотт никогда не забудет эту дату.  
В протоколе было написано, что Стайлз не справился в управлением и его вынесло с моста в реку. Никто не стал указывать, что его вытащил на берег волк. Огромный черный волк и что, руки у Стайлза были искусаны в кровь, потребовалось в общей сложности сорок два шва, чтобы зашить все раны и что, экспертиза показала, джип был в полном порядке.  
Скотт тогда не знал, что сказала ему Морелл. Позже, много позже, Стайлз попросил отпустить её. Дитон убеждал, что это не разумно, на что Стайлз, сказал “Что она может сделать нам еще? Убить? Брось Дитон, смерть это избавление. Страдать больше, чем сейчас ни один из нас уже не сможет. А Дерек рано или поздно узнает, что она здесь и придет за ней, и его не остановит никакая рябина. Отпустите её”

Стайлз как-то напился и рассказал ему. Рассказал, что Морелл сказала ему тогда. “Снять проклятье очень легко на самом деле, Стайлз. Достаточно просто разлюбить. Одному из вас”, а потом Стайлз рассказал, как они пытались это сделать и Скотт хочет навсегда забыть, что тогда слышал. Еще Скотт не стал рассказывать Дереку, что Морелл мстила за её брата. Младшего брата, который не смог пережить укус оборотня.

Сейчас они на корабле. В трюме в окружение пиктограмм сидит Морелл. Пиктограммы не обязательны на самом деле, Морелл пришла в этот раз к ним. Её месть удалась настолько, что она сама не может без боли смотреть на дело своих рук. Они в Тихом океане, в паре тысяч морских миль от побережья Перу, ждут завтрашнего дня. Ждут 2 июля 2019. Скотт знает план, завтра в четыре часа дня Дерек с ястребом на руке, Скотт, Дитон и Морелл сядут в катер и отплывут от корабля километров на пятьдесят и будут ждать полного солнечного затмения. А сегодня Скотт помолиться. Он давно этого не делал.

Скотт не может понять, что произошло. Секунду назад он видел, как Дерек сжимал в объятиях Стайлза. Как он целовал его лицо, глаза, губы. Слышал, как он дышал им. Казалось, все сработало, а сейчас в руках Дерека дико бьется ястреб, раздирая его руки и грудь. Лицо Дерека, это застывшая маска ужаса и боли. Солнце светит вновь. Ястреб успокаивается только, когда Дерек ломает ему крыло. Скотт смотрит на Морелл, у неё по лицу текут слезы.

После возвращения они перестают записывать видеопослания, но Скотт видел пару раз, как Дерек пересматривал старые записи Стайлза. Днем ястреб больше не садится на руку к Дереку, а волк не приходит ночами к Стайлзу и Скотт думает, что те четыре минуты тридцать три секунды сломали их обоих. Кость у Стайлза срастается неправильно и ему снова ломают руку. Через полгода Стайлз уничтожает все записи с видеопосланиями Дерека. За шесть с лишним лет их накопилось очень много, у него был отдельный жесткий диск только для них. Стайлз бросил его в огонь. Следующей ночью, он отчаянно пытался восстановить, хоть что-то. Ничего не вышло. Скотт не видел Дерека уже три месяца. У Стайлза по всем признакам начинается клиническая депрессия.

Помощь приходит с неожиданной стороны. Морелл рассказывает Дитону, что возможно, снять проклятие не удалось, потому что Дерек не человек, и никогда им не был. Возможно, им было нужно вовсе не полное солнечное затмение, а полное лунное затмение. Дитон выяснил, что следующее полное лунное затмение будет 19 ноября 2021 года, через полтора года. Скотт решает, что он отыщет Дерека и притащит его обратно, чего бы это ему не стоило, потому что он не собирается сидеть и смотреть, как его лучший друг медленно умирает.

Наступает день полного лунного затмения. Скотт думает, что если опять ничего не получится, он просто убьёт их обоих. Эллисон говорила, что нельзя сдаваться, никогда нельзя терять надежду, но Скотт думает что иногда, разумней всего это сдаться. Сейчас ночь, дует прохладный ветер. Они сидят друг напротив друга, Стайлз рядом со Скоттом и волк, Морелл и Дитон. Стайлз смотрит на волка и Скотту, кажется, что он хочет протянуть к нему руку, но не делает этого. Затмение начинается, Дерек превращается в человека. Он, молча, одевается и садиться обратно на своё место. Они со Стайлзом смотрят друг на друга. Полное лунное затмение может длиться полтора часа. Никто ничего не говорит и все это до жути напоминает похороны. Проходит два часа, Дерек все еще человек. Стайлз говорит ему “Иди сюда” и протягивает руки.

Скотт отворачивается. Эллисон была права. Все хорошо.


End file.
